They Come from Eggs
by Konafox
Summary: A very young Silver and Blaze let thier imagination get the better of them, and start to pretend they're hunting for the Iblis Trigger. Soon a miraculous event causes them to think about the future. Implied SilverXBlaze ONESHOT


I haven't updated in a while, so I thought I'd go ahead and do a quick oneshot for SilverXBlaze fans

_I haven't updated in a while, so I thought I'd go ahead and do a quick oneshot for SilverXBlaze fans._

--

"Blaze, common! We gots adventure to do!" Silver waved one arm in the air impatiently, trying egg his friend over.

"You mean 'We have adventuring to do...' Don't you?" Blaze smiled slightly, putting both of her hands on her hips. "What are you even talking about anyway?"

Silver paused, and pointed up at the tree next to him, before blinking slightly. "You need to climb the mountain-" He swept his hand over his vision of the lush green hill that he stood on, "Then destroy the Iblis Trigger!" Once again he found motivation to point at the tree again, at the top of which was a small bird's nest.

"Oh…" Blaze sighed slightly; even in youth she was rather skeptic of her long-term friend. "Alright then. We'll go defeat the 'Iblis Trigger' in the tree on the mountain." Quickly, she began to make her way up the hill, finding it surprisingly steep, even slipping a few times.

"Oop!" By the time she made her way to the top, Silver had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. "You were almost a goner a few times there! I was worried for a second."

"Yeah, yeah!" Blaze gritted her teeth briefly for a moment, before looking down at the hill. Briefly she thought she saw a mountain with gale winds blowing white spirals of snow dancing together in the air, along with many crevices in which her footprints showed. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and the scene vanished, but the mood was still set. Quickly she turned to the tree. "Let's get that Trigger!"

"Haha! That's the spirit Blaze!" Silver grinned and leaped up, grasping a tree branch, trying to lever himself onto it. Blaze, being a cat, naturally had no troubled as she leaped onto the first branch. Carelessly she pinched Silver's ear and pulled him up and steadied him despite his protest. "Ow, ow! What in the world, Blaze?!"

Blaze grinned slightly, tipping her head to the side and pausing to sit briefly on a branch, kicking her legs softly. "Sorry Silver, this place is the most dangerous part of the mountain! Iblis set traps!" She grinned and stood up jumping again.

Grasping the branch above him tightly, Silver found he had less trouble getting on the next one. "Whoa! How do you do that so fast Blaze?"

Looking over her shoulder briefly, Blaze paused, and then shrugged in answer. "I don't know, to be honest." Blaze leaped up again, and pulled herself carefully onto the branch with the nest. "Hmm?"

"What is it?" Silver asked, still on the lower levels of the branches. "Something happening?"

"Shh!" Blaze's ears perked, and suddenly, her focus lay on the bird's nest and noted one of the three eggs moving. "Aah!"

_Crick, crick, crick…._

After moments of watching, a small bird emerged, chirping, and Blaze smiled. "Wow...!" Her eyes closed briefly as she tipped her head up, then slowly moved it down towards Silver. "Hey Silv. Looks like a warrior's already beaten us to it!" She called, the grin unable to leave her face.

Silver stumbled slightly, "Really?" He sighed, and looked disappointed. "Aaawwww…"

"Yeah!" Mindful of the brown jumble of twigs, Blaze swung her legs off the branch and slid heavily onto the one blow it.

_CRACK!_

Time seemed to stop as the branch broke beneath her feet, and Blaze forced all of her instincts back, daring not to try and grab the branch above her in fear of harming the baby bird. All she could do was fall backwards.

"Blaze!" Silver dove forward from his position on one of the middle branches, reaching his arms out as far as he could, just barely managing to catch Blaze. They both landed with a thud, and rolled down the hill together as if they were stuck together.

When they stopped, Blaze sat up and shook her head. "Wow…"

Silver blinked to get his eyes to stop spinning. "I think I broke my crown."

"Thanks for catching me." Blaze mumbled, feeling her muzzle grow hot with embarrassment. "I… Appreciate that."

"Anytime… But why didn't you grab the branch above you?" Silver asked, rubbing a rather large bump on his head.

"There was a baby bird and two eggs in that nest. I didn't want to knock them off." Smiling Blaze seemed to recall the memory.

"Ohh." Silver seemed lost to reply, so he just rubbed his head more vigerously. "I see."

"Hey Silv… When you grow up, do you wanna have a baby?" Blaze leaned back in the grass watching the gray, slightly over-cast sky with a smile on her face.

Caught off guard by the question, Silver stuck his tongue out. "Ewww! Who wants to be a parent! I 'd rather be the kid forever! Then I wouldn't have to do any work at all never ever, ever!"

Flicking her ears slightly, Blaze shrugged slightly. "You're probably right."

"Say… Where do babies come from, anyway Blaze?" Silver's golden eyes glued on to his friend, who just shrugged dozily.

"Eggs I guess!"


End file.
